


Don't Mess With Our Family

by Anonymous1202



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous1202/pseuds/Anonymous1202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Frisk, Chara, and Asriel at school.</p>
<p>In this little story, the three are siblings. When three people have a bond like this, I wouldn't recommend doing anything to piss them off. Enjoy!</p>
<p>Requested by @Hailitos on Tumblr! Go check them out, they're pretty awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With Our Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@hailitos on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40hailitos+on+tumblr).



“Hmmph?” Chara opened their eyes, someone was shaking them awake.

“Wake up, my child,” Toriel kissed their forehead, “Time for school. Asriel and Frisk already left.”

“They did?” Chara sat up and stretched, yawning.

“They said they had to finish a science project. Breakfast will be ready soon.”

Toriel left them alone, closing the door behind her. Chara crawled from their bed. They shivered a little as they emerged from the warmth of their blankets.

Right, the science project... Asriel, Frisk, and Chara had all been supposed to do it together. They were making a baking soda volcano. Asriel was in charge of putting it together, Chara was in charge of writing the speech, and Frisk, as the most well-liked, was in charge of delivering it. With their vastly different personalities, they worked well together. For every issue someone had, someone else provided another trait to balance it out. It was almost funny, really. Even though they were siblings, they all had different personalities and traits. One would expect them to be similar, but in fact, the opposite was true. Maybe that was why people had such a hard time believing they were related.

Chara chuckled a little, and dug through the closet, pulling out their favorite striped shirt. As they tugged it over their head, they turned to Asriel's bed instinctively to ask him if they would match today. Of course it was empty, Chara shook their head, as they pulled a hairbrush through the tangled mass of hair atop their head.

Getting ready in the mornings was always easy when you didn't mind how you looked. Stepping into the kitchen, they were greeted by the smell of pancakes. Mom's pancakes were always the best.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toriel and Chara approached the school building, and parted ways at the doors.

“I'll see you in a bit, I'm going to make some copies,” Toriel waved, as she headed towards the faculty lounge.

“Bye Mom,” Chara left down a hallway towards the staircase. A flight of stairs and a hallway later... Aha, here it was. Room 2-B. Chara stepped into the room, and slid into their seat, near the back of the classroom. Most of the students were already there.

As usual, Frisk sat at the front of the class, desk surrounded by a group of friends. Always the goody-two-shoes, teacher's pet. How were they even related? They watched them for a few moments.

Chara glanced beside them, Asriel's desk sat empty. Still finishing the volcano, no doubt. But it seriously couldn't have taken that long to finish, he was just supposed to add a little more paint around the volcano's mouth to look like lava...

“Everyone,” the sharp rap of a ruler against the blackboard brought the classroom to silence a moment later. Toriel began flipping pages in her math book, “Please turn to page 135, we're going to talk more about decimals.”

As she began writing equations on the board, Chara couldn't help but stare at Asriel's empty seat. Had their mom just not noticed? Frisk glanced behind them, all of the friends had dispersed to their own desks. They exchanged a look. Asriel was never late.

Chara took their math book from their backpack, and tried to focus on the lesson. They waited, watching the door, waiting for Asriel to rush inside, for him to mutter his apologies as he came to rest at his desk, claiming he'd lost track of time.

But five minutes turned to ten, and then from ten to twenty. Before long, it had been half and hour, and he still hadn't turned up. Frisk and Chara exchanged another look across the classroom.

Chara cleared their throat, raising their hand, “Mom? Can I go to the bathroom?”

“Can I go too?” Frisk interjected.

Toriel blinked in surprise for a moment at the sudden interruption, “Well, I suppose. Hurry back.” Had she still not noticed her son's absence?

As soon as they were both alone in the hallway, they began to talk freely.

“Where do you think he is? He was just supposed to be finishing the stupid volcano, wasn't he?” Chara asked, as they walked towards the science lab.

“It's not stupid, and yeah, he should be in the lab. Maybe he fell asleep or something?” Frisk suggested hopefully.

They both knew it wasn't possible. To fall asleep at school, when it wasn't a boring class even? Unheard of.

Chara tested the handle to the science lab, it was unlocked. Frisk flipped the light switch, and they stared at the scene before them.

The volcano lie on the ground, crushed. Brown and red paint splatters covered the floor and the table.

“Oh no,” Frisk glanced over the mess, and called, “Asriel?”

There was no answer. He wasn't here.

“Do you think he did this?” Chara asked, reaching down to pick up the pieces of the wrecked volcano project. It would be unusable, they'd have to remake it.

“Why would he? The science fair is in less than a week, it's going to be pretty hard to redo it before the presentation,” Frisk opened one of the cabinets, taking paper towels to clean up some of the paint. They paused after a few moments, “Hey Chara, don't freak out.”

“What is it?” Anxiety welled in their stomach at those words.

“I think some of this is blood. The red paint isn't even open,” Frisk finished tidying, somehow staying completely calm in this situation. It was one of the personality traits Chara wished they possessed. They tried to pretend they weren't bothered by it.

“Asriel's?” The anxiety was almost overwhelming. “What if something happened to him?”

“Calm down,” Frisk commanded, throwing the paper towels in the trash. “There's hardly much here at all, I bet you anything he got a nosebleed, and freaked out. You know how he is about blood, he's probably in the nurse's office.”

“Yeah, you're right,” Chara admitted, tossing the destroyed volcano into the garbage. “We can remake this tonight. More paper mache, a little paint, and it'll be as good as the first one.”

“We've been gone from class a long time,” Frisk noted, glancing at the clock. “We should head back. Asriel can meet us there later.”

As soon as they entered the classroom, Toriel waved them over to her desk. The rest of the classroom was in a near silence, the only sound being that of pencils on paper as the students struggled to complete a math test.

“Hey, you two were gone a long time, are you alright?” Toriel asked quietly.

“We went looking for Asriel, he's not here,” Frisk responded.

“Oh, he's gone home sick. I got a call from the nurse. Sorry to worry you both,” Their mother patted their hands. Of course she knew, she would have said something if she didn't know where he was... She would have noticed his empty seat... Chara was relieved at the news.

“What happened?” Chara blurted.

“He vomited. I heard he claimed he's alright now, but you know the rules. Has to stay home for the next 24 hours. And such a shame too, I'm sure he would have loved this math test,” Toriel winked, handing each of them a piece of paper.

As they headed back to their desk, Chara's anxiety quickly subsided. Oh, why were they such a worrier? Worried about nothing. Well, they sighed, glancing over the problems in their hands. Easy. Now stop thinking, and work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day passed almost painfully slowly. Asriel always kept them company, while Frisk was off with their friends. They did everything together, and without him here, Chara was left alone.

Finally, the bell rang to signal the end of school, and Chara began to head in the direction of home before Frisk or Toriel could even say goodbye.

“Asriel?” Chara opened the door to their bedroom, Asriel was lying in his bed, reading a book.

“Oh, hey,” he waved, a smile forced on his face.

“What happened to you?” Chara asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, backpack falling to the floor.

“I got sick, that's all,” he said it a little too quickly.

Chara was skilled at telling when people were lying. Everyone always had a tell. For Frisk, they always shifted from foot to foot, or crossed their arms. When Asriel tried to lie, his eyes were shifty, and he struggled to look back at them.

Chara stared at him for a moment before answering, “You're lying.”

“How can you tell?” he asked bleakly, dropping his act.

“I can read your mind,” Chara winked. “So what actually happened to you?”

“Asriel, we're home,” Toriel called from the front door as Asriel opened his mouth to speak.

“I'll tell you later,” he turned his attention back to his book.

Chara groaned, they were almost unbearably curious, Asriel hadn't missed school once all year. He'd held the perfect attendance award twice in a row. Despite their curiosity, they agreed to let it go for the time being. Frisk, too, began to bombard him with questions when they walked in the door. Before they could finish the interrogation, Chara pulled them aside, and they agreed to talk to him about it later.

The rest of the day was spent doing homework, and playing a video game.

After many hours, night fell, and the house drifted into silence as the children were the only ones awake. Frisk and Chara pounced on their brother's bed.

“Spill, what happened today?” Frisk commanded.

“Aw, come on you guys, I'm tired,” Asriel tried to roll over, but Chara stopped him. 

“Tell us! Or I'll tickle you,” Chara threatened, hands on his shoulders.

“No, no!” Asriel pulled the blanket over his head, peering over the top of it. “Okay, okay, I'll tell. It's not a big deal, though, alright? Don't freak out.”

He rubbed his right eye gently, and some of their mother's white makeup was rubbed away, leaving a dark purple bruise visible underneath his short fur.

“Is that a black eye?” Frisk turned his face towards them, a worried look on their face.

“Yeah, it's not that bad,” Asriel jerked his head away at the sudden movement. He winced, there was clearly more to his injury than just a simple bruise. “I just tripped, that's all. I-”

“Liar,” Chara interrupted. “Who did this to you?”

“It's not a big deal! You said you weren't going to freak out!”

“Who?” Frisk and Chara spoke in unison, their voices hard and sharp.

“It was just an Icecap and Vegetoid, it wasn't even that bad,” he grabbed both of them by the arm. “Don't do anything stupid, it'll just make it worse.

“Has it happened before?” Frisk's voice had softened again. They all knew exactly the Icecap and Vegetoid he was talking about.

“Only a couple times, it isn't that bad! I'll fix the volcano later, I'm sorry I let it get messed up. Please don't tell anyone... Especially not Mom! Promise you won't tell.”

The two humans exchanged a look. They were thinking the same thing. It was hard to make the rage subside from their stomach, but Chara clenched their fists, trying their best to keep their expression neutral, like Frisk, though their fists, too, were clenched in anger.

“Promise,” they agreed. “We won't tell.”

“Thank you,” Asriel released them, settling back against his pillows. They returned to their own beds, as he rolled over to sleep.

Chara stared at the ceiling a long time, until Asriel's breathing became slow and quiet. The rage they felt had not yet evaporated, but it was mixed with other emotions they didn't like. Why hadn't he felt like he should tell them? They told each other everything...

“You awake?” Frisk's quiet voice pierced the silent night.

“Yeah... Why didn't he tell us?” Chara replied in a whisper.

“I dunno. He's a stupid doodoo head,” Frisk whispered. When there was no answer, they spoke again, “Yep. He's asleep.”

“Heh,” Chara returned to staring at the ceiling. The room lapsed into a deep silence for several minutes. “Tomorrow I'm taking care of it. You in or out?”

Frisk was silent for a moment, “What do you mean by 'taking care of it'?”

“I'm going to beat the hell out of those two.”

“Hang on,” Frisk tried unsuccessfully to calm them down. “I'm in, if we can start it out my way. Let's try to do this without violence.”

“They're not going to listen to reason. They prey on the innocent. On those who won't, or can't, fight back.” Chara almost wanted to explode as they thought of how their brother must have taken the abuse, without defending himself at all against the blows.

“Let me at least try to talk to them first,” Frisk pleaded.

“Fine. Try to make friends with them. When you fail, I'll be there to back you up,” Chara nodded, rolling onto their side away from Frisk. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” the whispered response was a quiet agreement between them.

The bullies would leave their brother alone one way or another. 

They'd be sure of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day, Chara and Frisk woke early, getting ready in silence to avoid waking anyone. They left a note for Asriel on the door to the wardrobe to tell him they'd gone ahead to school. He'd find it when he got up to get dressed.  
  
The schoolyard was still pretty quiet when they arrived. At an hour before classes were supposed to begin, they weren't surprised.  
  
“Ready to get suspended?” Chara asked, chuckling a little.  
  
“Suspended? Never. We're just talking, remember?” Frisk led the way into the building.  
  
“Keep telling yourself that,” Chara followed, dropping their backpack into their locker on the way down the hallway. No doubt they'd be back for it soon enough.

  


The Icecap and Vegetoid were the ones causing trouble. They'd always been bullies, but Chara had never had any quarrel with them before. Until now. Now it was personal.  
  
“Hey,” Frisk spoke kindly as they approached the two boys' lockers.  
  
“Whatcha want?” The Vegetoid asked, cackling at a joke the Icecap had told a moment before.  
  
“I heard you've been messing with my brother.”  
  
“Yeah?” The boys' smiles revealed teeth. “So what if we have?”  
  
“Don't ever mess with our family again, or you'll regret it.” Frisk's voice never wavered, remaining as nice as though they were simply discussing a current event, or the recent weather. Chara stood behind them, arms crossed, fighting the urge to wipe the stupid grin off the bastards' faces.  
  
“Does the little human have a problem with it? Why doesn't your brother come talk to us himself then?” The Vegetoid cackled.  
  
“Too scared? Has to get his human pets to deal with his problems for him?” The Icecap joined in.  
  
Suddenly the Icecap gasped, as part of it's nose fell to the ground.  
  
Frisk simply stared at their fist for a moment, almost curiously, as though they weren't quite sure where it had come from.  
  
Before either of them knew it, they were fighting. Punches were flying, they were rolling across the floor, magic attacks being flung from every angle.  
  
“Hey! Stop!” Someone was yelling.  
  
Chara suddenly felt arms around their middle, pulling them up off the Vegetoid they were fighting. Someone else had grabbed Frisk.  
  
Alphys was clutching Frisk by the arms. It didn't take much power to restrain them, Frisk complied with their request to stop easily.  
  
It took a lot more to stop Chara, Undyne's strong arms were clutching them tightly, and she was almost unfazed by their kicking.  
  
“Let me go!” Chara snapped, as another monster was helping the two boys up from the ground. Chara screamed after them, “I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE RATS!”  
  
Finally, once out of sight, they quit fighting, and Undyne let them down, keeping a strong hold on their arm to ensure they wouldn't run off. Undyne knew them well.  
  
“What has gotten into you two? What happened?” Undyne dragged them towards the Principal's Office, Frisk and Alphys following behind.  
  
“I'm sorry, I don't know what came over us,” Frisk replied.  
  
Chara fell into silence.  
  
“Why were you beating those two up, kiddo?” Undyne glanced at Frisk. It was no surprise if Chara had gotten into a fight, it had happened many times before. But for Frisk, it was a first.  
  
They spoke quietly, almost unheard. “They were hurting Asriel.”  
  
Chara turned to face them, aghast at their betrayal of their promise to their brother. They thought they were about to get in a whole lot of trouble, but Undyne released Chara's arm, radiating pride.  
  
“I'm proud of you, then. Both of you. That's a worthy cause to fight for. Good job standing up for your brother.”  
  
“Hope you two don't get into too much trouble,” Undyne ruffled their heads, waving as she headed down the hallway. “Come on, Alphys, we're heading off to get gym class ready to go. Maybe I'll see you two there.”  
  
No such luck. They were each suspended for three days. It wasn't a bad punishment for Chara, but for a first offender like Frisk, it was harsh. Toriel was upset, until she found out why. Then she, like Undyne, was proud of them, too. They apologized numerous times to their brother for breaking his promise, but even he was relieved.  
  
The time they spent away from school wasn't too bad. Asriel ended up sick for real, with the flu. So, they made a bed of blankets and pillows by the fire, to lay on and play games, and sleep, and finish their science project.  
  
  
It wasn't a bad life, Chara mused as they curled up next to Asriel, heat radiating off his fur from the fire, Frisk at his other side. Staring at the paper mache volcano they'd all created, Chara sighed, relaxing in the comfortable warmth and the soothing sound of the crackling fire.  
  
No, actually, life was pretty good.


End file.
